The Vampire Dragon Emperor
by gators1638
Summary: A week has passed after Issei defeated Riser. He is on top of the world. How can he not be? He got a kiss from Rias Gremory, Yet a single sentence shatters him. The next day a fallen angel attacks him and when he uses his Boosted Gear, he falls. When all hope is lost, a silver-haired beauty saves his life. less perverted Issei, and smarter Issei, OP Issei(it might take a while).
1. The Moonlit Ambush

**Good day all! I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and A Happy New Year! This Chapter is the first revised chapter that I've been working on. I'm going to keep these after the original chapters because I don't want confusion made from inconsistencies if I put this in the beginning right away.**

* * *

Issei was walking through the club room and he was ecstatic. It had been one week since he had defeated Riser and saved the woman he loved from being married to that bastard. As he walked he found himself in his mindscape where Ddraig resided. He put both his hands behind his head and smiled.

" **You seem oddly happy,"** Ddraig said.

"How can I not be? I kicked that flame chicken Riser's ass and got a kiss from Rias Gremory!" Issei told the dragon.

" **Yes and your quest of being a harem king is coming to fruition,"** Ddraig added.

"Exactly," Issei said exiting his mindscape.

He entered the club room to see all of his friends in various places around the room. Rias was talking with Akeno about something. Akeno had a look of surprise at what her best friend was proposing. Rias' eye moved to Issei and waved Akeno away.

"Good afternoon Issei," She greeted.

"Good afternoon Buchou," Issei greeted back.

"Hey everybody, I would like some time alone with Issei please," she asked. All the members said their goodbyes and left. All except Akeno.

' _Why does she want to be alone with me? Does she want to do more 'bonding'?" Issei thought with perversion._

"Are you sure about this?" Akeno asked.

"I'm more sure about this than anything," Rias told her friend. Akeno nodded and closed the door.

"What do you need Buchou?" Issei asked.

"Sit down. I have a special mission for you," Rias said walking towards him as Issei did as she instructed. She sat next to Issei and put her hand on his.

' _Why is she getting so close so close?' Issei thought._

"I've been getting increasing reports on fallen angel activity in Kuoh. I would like you to accompany me while I look for the source tomorrow night," She said.

"I'll gladly accompany you Rias!" Issei shouted confidently.

"Fantastic, I'll meet you at your house," she replied.

"Why not just come home with me?" Issei asked.

"I have some club paperwork to deal with before I leave," Rias told him.

"Okay," He asked once more. Issei walked out of the ORC with Rias.

"See you tomorrow," Rias said kissing him on the forehead.

 **Line Break**

The next school day went by slower than usual. Issei had three exams and writing was a bitch. Lunch was strange because of the fact that no one knew where Rias was. When the final bell rang, Issei made a beeline to the clubroom to look for Rias. She was sitting at her desk… sleeping? Issei's entrance seemed to wake her up and she shut her eyes and stretched while yawning. Issei watched as her breasts seemed to bounce as she did so. It wasn't long before she saw Issei and smiled.

"Good afternoon, IsseI," She greeted.

"Hi, Rias. Where were you at lunch today?" Issei asked back.

"I was talking with Sona about the activity that you and I were going to investigate later tonight," Rias replied.

"Okay. When do we leave?" Issei asked.

"I'll come to get you around 8:00. Get some rest," she said. Issei almost sprinted home. He said hello to his mother before going to his room and passed out. He woke up when Rias gently shook him awake. She was in a white T-shirt with red horizontal stripes and white jeans. She was leaning downward which gave Issei a nice look at her cleavage.

"Good morning," Issei said before yawning.

"It's evening silly," Rias teased before Issei looked at the clock.

"8:30! Dear Satan, I'm so sorry," Issei apologized profusely.

"Don't worry Issei. I was a bit late myself," Rias chuckled.

Issei hopped out of bed and the two left the home to begin their mission. Issei and Rias walked through the Kuoh streets for about an hour in an odd silence before walking into the park where Raynare had attacked Issei on their "date". Rias seemed a little standoffish that day so Issei decided to break the tension.

"When are we going to reach the target source of the increased activity," He asked.

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to spend some time with you," Rias replied as they reached the fountain in the middle of the park.

A bright light flashed and an explosion rocked the earth as Issei felt his flesh sear and two were sent flying. Issei opened his eyes to see Rias kneeling next to him as they were surrounded by dark grey mist he could only assume to be dust and smoke. She said something but he could hear anything. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Rias looked around her before ran off into the smoke. Issei began to get up as the ringing in his ears lessened and turned to where Rias had disappeared. A fallen angel appeared and looked a bit disappointed.

"That blast was supposed to Vaporize you. I guess Constantine had some more tweaking to do," He said. Issei didn't even notice her as the smoke cleared. Rias was gone. "It seems your master has abandoned you or perhaps the two of you were more?"

"I... don't know anymore," Issei said brokenly. Did she really abandon him?

"I might be doing you a service by killing you. I mean Heracles has already burned your house down and killed your parents," The fallen one said.

"WHAT!" Issei yelled in anger.

 **BOOST**

"We couldn't have your parents messing up our plans and Lucifer's sister and her peerage are gonna die in a few weeks anyway," The fallen angel mocked.

 **BOOST**

"Come on Red Dragon Emperor! Show me your power!" He goaded.

" **DRAGON SHOT!"** Issei yelled and sent a beam of red energy flying towards the fallen bastard. The fallen angel deflected the energy with a sword made of light.

"How pathetic. I kinda feel sorry for you. Abandoned by your master and left to die by my hand," The fallen angel said before impaling Issei with a light spear.

Issei collapsed to the ground. He sees a silvery stream pass through his vision and he passes.

* * *

 **Like I said before, I will delete the first chapters after finishing the new ones. That is unless I have outcry to keep them. This next year I will try(and likely fail) to post more chapters than one every month or so that defined the latter half of this year. Well, that wraps up this chapter.**

 **I hope to see y' all in the next one!**

 **-Gators**


	2. Waking in a New Life

_**Okay, Guys and Gals I kinda take some responsibility for my absence because I've been sitting on this chapter for about a month but I guess I have it now. I am currently revising the next chapter and finishing up my next chapter for The Spider(My RWBY Fanfic).**_

* * *

As if he had blinked, Issei snapped out of his slumber and checked his body. His wounds were completely healed. Issei then inspected the room he was in. It seemed like modern architecture with no serious abnormalities, but the walls were made of stone and his bed felt unnaturally soft. He looked around the room to see two large wooden doors that he presumed was the entrance of the room. There were two large dressers on either side of the room and an end table on his side of the bed. Issei went to the side of the bed and tried to stand but almost fell to the floor. Luckily he was able to stabilize himself with the end table. The door opened to reveal a woman.

"You're awake," she said.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"Name's Moka Akashiya, otherwise, known the person that saved your ass Red Dragon Emperor," the woman told him.

"How do you know that?" Issei said slightly frightened.

"It's common knowledge in the supernatural world," Moka said.

"Oh," Issei said.

"Can you stand?" Moka asked.

"Barely," Issei replied trying to stand once more. He was then able to stand perfectly.

"Looks like you can stand just fine," Moka commented.

"That's weird. I couldn't stand on my own before you came- agh!" Issei yelled clutching his mouth. His tongue just got caught on something sharp. His eyesight seemed to be even more enhanced than when he was a devil and his hair was longer.

"I see you've found the changes to your body," Moka said.

"What the hell! What did you do to me" Issei yelled again. Was this woman some sort of mad scientist?

"I turned you into a vampire to save your life," Moka told the teen.

"WHAT?!" Issei screamed this time.

"Follow me," Moka said walking out of their room. Issei followed the woman through the long corridors and to a large room. The room contained a throne and a long, fancy, wooden table. A man with shaggy silver hair and crimson red eyes sat on the throne.

"Ah Moka, is that the famous Red Dragon Emperor I've heard so much about?" The man said.

"Yes father," Moka replied.

"What might your name be young man?" Moka's father asked.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou," the teen said.

"A fine name, mine is Issa Shuzen. Head of the Shuzen family and leader of the Three Great Dark Lords," The vampire spoke.

"Enough with the Hero states his many names and titles cliche," a man said walking out from behind the pillar.

"I was wondering when you would join us Azazel," Issa said.

"It's all about the entrance old friend," Azazel said.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Issei asked the two men.

"Well, when you converted, your body rejected the evil pieces," Azazel said putting his hand on his chin.

"It's a miracle that you're alive really," Issa said.

"If it wasn't for Moka's quick thinking you would probably have died," Azazel added.

"Your welcome," Moka said slapping Issei in the back. Issei stumbled forward from the force.

"Wait. Then where are they!?" Issei yelled.

"don't worry, we kept track of them," Azazel said before throwing the evil pieces to him.

"Thanks, I guess," he said catching them and putting them in his pockets.

"Anyway Issei, a high ranking fallen angel just went dark. The main problem is that this fallen angel loves war and conflict. I fear that he may try to start another war," Azazel said with a grim look on his face.

"How would he do that?" Issei asked.

"Killing a faction leader or someone important to a faction leader, Gabriel the archangel and The Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory, come to mind," Issa informed him. Issei's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of that woman's name.

"Why would I risk my life for someone who abandoned me to die," Issei said with anger in his voice.

"If you won't do it for her then do it for the world. Another war will destroy the world, not even the other pantheons will be spared from the carnage," Azazel pleaded.

"How powerful is this fallen angel?" Moka asked.

"Not as powerful as me but he has five sets of wings," Azazel said.

"I could barely hold my own against one with two sets of wings. What hope do I have against one with five sets?" Issei inquired. Both Issa and Azazel looked at each other and nodded.

"I have been working on a device that creates a pocket dimension that distorts time," Azazel picked up a box on a nearby table. He opened the box and pulled out a glowing cube.

"That cube creates a pocket that distorts time so that a year in there is roughly a week out here," Issa explained. Azazel threw the cube against the wall and a white glowing portal appeared on the wall.

"There should be enough food and blood in here for decades and it will never spoil so on any regular occasion I would let you take as long as you can, but remember that we're on the clock. We'll need Issei combat-ready as soon as possible," Azazel said.

"But, before you can do anything you need to become acquainted with your new abilities as a vampire. I am having Moka teach you and you two are to not leave until Issei is trained and ready," Issa announced.

"What!?" Moka yelled.

"You heard me Moka," Issa said.

"But why?" Moka asked.

"Because I said so and you're the only one I can trust with this task," Issa told his daughter.

"Fine," Moka huffed before grabbing Issei by the collar and dragging him with her into the portal.

When the two entered the portal, they found themselves in a house. The house's walls were wooden and had luxurious furnishings. Moka tossed Issei into one of said walls and sighed.

"Don't have too much fun you two," Azazel teased closing the portal. Issei got up and walked outside the house. It was a vast expanse of white nothingness.

"Hey boy, catch," Moka said tossing a blank can to him. Issei turned around and caught the can.

"What's this?" Issei asked looking at the can.

"Drink first," Moka said opening the can. Issei shrugged and opened his can. He drank the contents of the can and his eyes widened. It tasted amazing. The liquid was thick and sweet.

"This is amazing, what is this," Issei asked as he drank.

"Blood," Moka said bluntly.

"What?!" Issei said stumbling back coughing. He dropped the can.

"The first rule of being a vampire, we need to consume a pint of blood a week in order to survive," Moka said crushing her can in her palm. She put the crushed can into a nearby trash can and walked towards Issei.

"What do you mean to survi- Why am I getting pulled backward?" Issei asked as Moka pulled him from the back collar of his shirt. She threw him outside into the void of white.

"I want you to throw your strongest attack at me," Moka commanded.

"You still haven't answered my-"

"DO IT!" Moka ordered, her youkai energy bleeding out of her.

"O-o-okay," Issei said slightly afraid, "Boosted Gear!"

 **BOOST!**

Issei's Gauntlet appeared on his hand and Moka went inside to look for a stopwatch. After finding for the stopwatch, she found a note left by Azazel. Next to the note were two compasses. The note itself read,

" _Whenever you leave the house, always have these compasses. They are near impossible to destroy so don't hold back! P.S. Moka, if you are reading this, DO NOT under any circumstance let Issei touch you. He has an attack that will destroy your clothing and your underwear,"_

Moka sighed with disappointment and took the compasses and went back outside.

 **BOOST!**

"Hey Issei, catch," Moka said throwing the compass to Issei.

"What's this?" Issei asked looking at the contraption.

"Don't lose it," Moka said, "Are you finished charging?"

 **BOOST!**

"Just about," Issei said. Moka walked around him so that his attack wouldn't hit the house.

"What are you waiting for?" Moka said egging him on.

"Explosion!" Issei yelled.

A massive beam of red energy blasted out from the gauntlet and towards Moka. Moka's eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, then her face returned to uninterested and merely side-stepped out of the way. As the energy rushed past her, she remained unamused. Issei panted as he felt drained, all of his energy was used in that attack and she wasn't even fazed by it.

"That it?" Moka asked with a smirk.

"Hah… hah… hah… fuck ...you," Issei said between labored breaths. Moka began walking towards the teen.

"You need to learn to not put all of your energy into one blast and to be combat ready at the beginning of a fight. I was able to walk inside, find these compasses, and walk back out before you were combat ready. If I was intent on killing you," Moka leaned towards Issei and whispered in his ear, "I would have done so already," Moka then walked away and into the house.

"Damn it. Why am I so weak. I'm a vampire now, so I should be stronger," Issei said scolding himself.

Issei walked into the house and began to look for a bedroom for him to rest. He walked up a set of stairs that he had found and saw a corridor that was about 5 feet wide. He walked down the corridor and saw a door to his left and a door to his right. He tried to open the one to the right but it was locked.

"If you open that door, I will break your knees," He heard a voice yell from the other side, muffled by the door. He turned around and opened the door to the left. Inside was a room with a large bed, a nightstand, a dresser and had a connected bathroom. His eyes picked up a piece of paper on his bed. It was a note from Azazel and it read,

" _Hello Issei, I hope Moka is treating you well. If not, better get tough because I really can't stop her. I have filled your dresser with clothes that should fit you. Remember that we need you to become stronger. If Kokabiel gets his way, the war that would follow will destroy the world. P.S. I left a picture of Rias on your nightstand. Have fun with that ;)"_

As he read that last sentence his heart skipped a beat. He crushed the piece of paper and tore it to shreds. He didn't want to think about that woman. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up the picture. It was a picture of Rias in her wedding gown when she was engaged to Riser. She was wearing a forced smile and her eyes hid her sadness. Issei's memories of Rias flashed through his mind and the emotions soon followed. Joy, laughter, and love came first, then came the pain, the sadness, the anger. All of this caused by that woman, that Harlot, that Bitch. Issei threw the picture frame into the wall to his left. The picture frame shattered put the picture stayed there, mocking him.

Moka had just gotten dressed after her bath when she felt a wave of Youkai energy hit her. It was so powerful that it almost physically knocked her onto the ground. The sheer amount of energy was suffocating, she couldn't believe what was happening. This couldn't be Issei, could it? Moka got back onto her feet and made her way into the hallway that separated their rooms. Something was protruding from Issei's door. Upon further inspection, she found that it was the corner of a picture frame. She opened the door slightly and peeked through. Her mouth dropped at what she presumed was Issei, but his hair was longer with a silverish tint and his muscles more defined.

"What are you doing there?" _Issei_ spoke. His voice was deeper as well. The figure that appeared in front of the door. Moka stumbled backward.

"What did you do with Issei?" Moka asked as the figure that clearly wasn't Issei opened the door.

"I did not do a thing, he is me and I am him. We are one and the same, but I am his … true vampire self," _Issei_ said.

"What do you want?" Moka asked her back against the literal wall.

"I desire what Issei desires. To become stronger, to protect those he cares for, but now, I want blood," _Issei_ said before walking towards Moka.

"Stay back," Moka said trying to fight back but this _Issei_ was too strong. He pinned Moka between his hands and opened his mouth revealing his elongating fangs. Suddenly, he stopped and before he pierced Moka's flesh he stumbled backward.

"No. No! NO!" _Issei_ yelled stumbling back before his hair shortened. His body began to return back to normal.

"What happened?" Normal Issei asked.

"You were sleepwalking. I would suggest locking your door and getting some rest. I'm going to train you without your Boosted Gear tomorrow," Moka said fixing her clothing. She went back into her room and began to write in a journal that Azazel left in her room to give to him after they were finished. She wrote,

" _Day 1: After you closed the door on us, I gave Issei some of the blood that you had left us. Then I took Issei outside to gauge his strength. I wasn't impressed at first. His attacks were too slow and took too long to charge. I have plans to increase his combat effectiveness without using his Boosted Gear and teach him some hand-to-hand combat in the future. What really surprised me was after we went into our respective rooms. After I got out of my bath I felt an immense rush of Youkai energy. When I investigated, I found that Issei was the source of that energy. However, something was different about him. His body had changed and his voice was deeper. This new Issei was too powerful for even me and he was about to take my blood before the regular Issei regained control. He didn't seem to remember what had just happened, so I told him to get some sleep. I'll see if I can find out more tomorrow."_

* * *

 _ **Like I said at the beginning, my bad for keeping this chapter to myself for so long. I attempted to post it a few weeks earlier but the website on a tablet is kinda bad because it would turn my story into a bunch of technical nonsense. Like I have said for the past few chapters, I will try to update more regularly.**_

 _ **See you Guys and Gals later!**_

 _ **-Gators**_


End file.
